


Brat Tamer

by WendiMyDarling



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, F/M, Gags, Maledom/Femsub, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiMyDarling/pseuds/WendiMyDarling
Summary: In which Henry tames a brat.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol consumption, slight choking, dom/sub play, fingering, spanking, gagging.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

God, I’d missed this. I’d missed him. 

Events were fine and all, but I only had him for three days. I didn’t want to spend that time dealing with other people, and clearly Henry didn’t either. But of course, duty came first. His hands never left me however, ranging from being tucked in the back pocket of my jeans to currently, where his arm was possessively wrapped around my neck. I tucked my nose into the crook of his elbow and sighed, inhaling the supernatural scent of his skin. 

The party dragged on, and I leaned back against his chest and sighed again, rolling my eyes in boredom. My fingers drew lazy patterns against his tricep and his forearm, and I could feel my mood start to shift. The brat in me was waking, and I was itching to leave. I wanted to be fucked, needed it. It had been months.

“I can’t believe all the work we’ve been doing, it’s just amazing that you’re here Henry, we really appreciate all you’ve done…” 

I tuned out the immensely dull woman fawning over Henry and droning on and on about his accomplishments, shaking my head and looking around. _I need a drink_. I chanced upon the glass of champagne in Henry’s hand, and an idea formed in my mind. _Perfect_. I snatched the flute from his loose fingers and eyed him in a playful challenge. 

Henry simply cocked his eyebrow at me and flexed his arm, tightening his muscles around my neck in such a way that was undetectable to the woman _still_ talking. My belly quivered as the first flames of heat began to lick my insides, desperate to light the kindling he created. Henry kissed me softly behind the ear, whispering in that deep, delicious tone of authority he reserved mostly just for me.

“Am I going to need to use my belt later?”

My insides melted at once and my knees nearly buckled. A sharp wave of arousal shot through my core, up into my cheeks and suddenly I felt flushed. I know he saw the brief fluster that flashed across my face, but I checked it quickly and let the brat out to play. I downed the champagne in one gulp and handed the empty glass back to him, ducking from his arm to head to the car. I called out behind me as I sauntered away, peeking over my shoulder to flash him a sassy grin.

“Perhaps.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you happy, now that you’ve finally gotten your way?”

I was tied to the bed on my knees, legs spread wide open in the most vulnerable of ways. Henry had bent me over with my arms bound tightly behind my back, and was sitting on the edge of the bed, toying lightly with my folds. I wiggled my hips a little as I watched his face, grinning in anticipation for what was coming next. I loved being spanked.

Henry took his time, ghosting his palm over my ass while circling my clit with the tip of his finger. I could feel my arousal beginning to form, slicking my sex as need and desire embarked upon their journey through my body. Henry pressed two of his fingers into me, hooking them just so until I was riding the edge. 

“Not yet, love. Don’t fall so fast, you’re not allowed yet.”

I bit back a groan as he removed his hands and stood, my heart pounding at once. The familiar sound of a buckle being undone sent fire racing through my center, but I set my face in a stern line. The brat was determined not to give him any satisfaction… for as long as she could. 

“Are you ready for it?” Henry asked, tapping my ass with the crisp leather. I nodded, shivering in excitement. I heard a thump, and suddenly the belt was in front of my eyes, lying on the mattress limp and useless. My brain didn’t understand, I couldn’t figure out what was going on until I was gagged and Henry’s voice was in my ear. 

“You’re gonna lie here and think about what you’ve done. When I come back, then “perhaps” you’ll get what you want. But you don’t control this, love. I do.”

And with that, Henry walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving me helpless and screaming profanities at him through my gag. 

God, I’d missed this.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Brat Tamer - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry admonishes the brat after her timeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom/sub play, fingering, spanking, implied sex.

* * *

I heard the doorknob click, but I remained motionless, subdued. My timeout had served its purpose; the brat had been tamed. Submission flowed through my veins, and I watched Henry through soft eyes as he knelt in front of me, his fingers latching onto my hair, scratching my scalp as he admonished me.

“Now,” he chided, tucking a knuckle underneath my chin, “Have you decided to be good?”

I nodded, whimpering softly. Henry chuckled, removing the gag and letting me stretch my tired mouth. He grabbed the belt, and at once my insides sang with desire; I involuntarily spasmed at the sensation. Henry smiled wider.

“Look at you, still wanting the belt. Alright then, I suppose you can have it.”

He cracked the accessory on the back of my thigh and I yelped in surprise. Henry stood and his posture shifted; the stern disciplinarian took over his features once more.

“You know the rules, love… count.”

“One,” I whispered, and he brought the belt down again.

“Louder.”

“Two!” I gasped, the sharp sting searing my backside. Henry drew the piece of leather across my ass, studying it as if he were an artist staring at a canvas. Deciding where to place the next mark. My breath hitched when his arm came over his head, prepared for the next strike against my sensitive skin.

“Three.” 

* * *

“ _GOD_ , Henry _pleeeeeease_!”

“Say it, love.”

“Thirty– Thirty-six.”

I could see him behind me, winding up yet again. My ass was on fire, my arms twisted behind me in their bonds and I steeled myself for the next hit, the belt whistling in the air before it found its mark. Across both cheeks, slapping my aching pussy in the process, knocking me forward as I hissed.

”THIRTY-SEVEN.”

Henry smirked, rubbing a hand over my cheeks and through my glistening folds. I mewled, pressing into his hand as he toyed with me. How many strikes did he have in store?

“Listen to you, love,” Henry’s voice was full of amusement and desire. “All it takes is a belt and your completely ready for me to fuck you, aren’t you?”

I nodded frantically, watching him as he swung again, thrice. I cried out, pushing my forehead into the mattress as I grew accustomed to the pain.

“Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, FORTY!”

“Good girl.”

My entire body was trembling, filled with a heat I couldn’t resist. I wanted him inside of me, needed to be filled beyond capacity by the man that held every ounce of me in his hands. His fingers kissed the fibers of my soul, his firm grasp so protective of the secret delicacy of my mind. He knew everything about me, how I hide from the world by way of attitude and snark, and just how much I need someone’s guidance when tackling tough emotions. Like the ones I had today. I didn’t want him to leave again. Tears started to form and I blinked them back, remaining stubborn.

Henry’s fingers returned to their play and I could feel his lips covering the rapidly forming bruises he’d created with tender kisses. He tossed the belt in front of me again, hovering over my back and pressing his still-clothed hips into my throbbing ass. I winced.

“So ready to be fucked,” he crooned, pushing my hair out of my face. I whimpered, nodding profusely as a tear slipped unbidden down my cheek. He kissed it away and untied me, leaving me confused again.

“Not tonight, love. Your reward for being good was the belt.”

My walls crumbled and I succumbed to my tears, Henry pulling me onto his lap as I cried. He knew what I needed, even when I didn’t. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he shushed me softly as I clung to him, petting my hair and rubbing the small of my back. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he whispered in my ear, which only made me cry harder. How was he so good at this? I hadn’t said a thing about it, I’d only just realized for myself why I was acting out. How did he already know?

My tears finally gave way to gentle hiccups and Henry cupped my face in his hands, wiping away any remaining moisture from my face.

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured, and my lip quivered. I looked into his eyes and I could see his resolve ever so slightly falter. He wanted me as badly as I wanted him. 

“Please, Henry?”

Henry sighed, smiling gently as he kissed me. He pushed me back slowly until we were horizontal on the bed, cradling my head in the crook of his elbow as his mouth consumed mine. We lay like that for a while, slow and sensual heat filling the room in a gradual build. Henry pulled away, staring intently into my eyes.

“I suppose since it is my last night here I can be lenient… but I’m not gonna fuck you, love. I’m going to take my time and worship every last inch of your body, until you’re begging me to let you come. Think you can handle it?”

He emphasized his point by taking to my neck with deep, open kisses, his tongue running along my clavicle before latching onto the pulse that ran beneath my ear. I closed my eyes and smirked, unable to resist taunting him with what had gotten me into mess in the first place.

“Perhaps.”

* * *


End file.
